A mobile device is a portable computing device that typically has an operating system (OS), and can run various types of application software. Examples of mobile devices include mobile phones, smart phones, tablet computers, laptops, palmtops, electronic book readers, and the like. Many of these mobile devices are equipped with relatively high computational power, e.g., by incorporating high performance processors, high resolution displays, etc.
As the computing power of mobile devices increases, heat produced by various components of these mobile devices also generally increases. For example, while playing a computationally intensive game in a smart phone, various components of the smart phone can easily heat up. Also, some mobile devices are relatively small, and may not have an adequate arrangement to efficiently dissipate heat.